Aria
Aria comes from the North Wen Server. She mostly plays on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server. Aria is young around the age of 16, but is already physically matured with a perfect little figure, wide hips, and large round breasts. She has very long hair she puts into twin tail braided style, it drags on the ground behind her. She always reveals her fox ears and tails. Unlike other Fox Tail Aria's phantom tails don't just show up when she casts powerful magic but instead are always visible as normal tails. Aria has nine fox tails as of reaching level 90. Her fur is a light golden blond with silver hair on the tips of her ears and tails. She has two small dragon horns that sprout from just under and behind her fox ears. Two sets of quad dragon wings on her back. One set at her shoulders and one set at her hips. Each wing is large reaching a lenght of 10'8". Aria's wings fold naturally around her body when she is at rest. She has dragon slit violet eyes. Her upper and lower canines protrude in small but sharp fangs. Her fox tails are slender but very long at 10'8" double her height. Aria has lost and gained some skills due to her Fox Tail racial trait. *None know that one of the skills she lost was her ability to hide her ears and tail like other fox tail. She gained an secret passive trait that altered the phantom tails to always be visible as normal tails, it also decreased her max health and health regen by -1% and increased her max mana and mana regen +1%. The amount lost and gained from this trait turned out to not be a set amount. As Aria gained more tails she lost more max health and health regen and gained more mana and mana regen of -1%/+1% per tail. This gives Aria lower health than other Fox Tail and higher mana. *Aria gained the Assassin's ability to duel weild. *Aria gain Druid pet summon's that work independently from her Summoner pet summon's. *Aria has lost many of the Summoner's attack spells becoming almost solely reliant on her summons to deal any damage. Classes Summoner Level 90. Aria has 14 summon contracts, all are high level dragons of different elements and abilities, gathered from every server around the world. Dragons: * Flame Dragon -- Acquired on Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server, Fire Breath Attack * Aqua Dragon -- Acquired "Mariana Trench, Don't Know Server", Ice Breath Attack * Gale Dragon -- Acquired on Yureddo Server, Howling Sonic Attack * Rock Dragon -- Acquired on "African" Server, Acid Breath Attack * Toxic Dragon -- Acquired on South Wen Server, Poison Gas Breath Attack, As well as poisonous fangs, claws, and back spines. * Storm Dragon -- Acquired from the Sky Castle Raid on the Oceania Server. Chain Lightning Breath Attack. * Radiant Dragon -- Acquired from event on Mare Tranquillitatis, Searing Light Attack, Double Damage vs Undead. * Void Dragon -- Acquired from event on Mare Tranquillitatis, Chilling Dark Attack, Healing Debuff. * Soul Dragon -- Acquired on the Indian Server, Weak non element Breath Attack, Party Buffs. * Life Dragon -- Acquired from the Dragon Kings Revenge Event, Healing Breath, Half Healing vs Non Dragon. * Arcarnum Dragon -- Acquired from the Lost Dragon Tribe Quest Line. This quest line isn't overly difficult but is insanely and annoyingly long. Few summoner have this dragon due to the Dragon Warrior requirements to forge a pact with it. A weak dragon with a powerful non element pure magic breath attack with a large recharge cast time. Provides a long lasting party buff to max mana and mana regen. * TBA * TBA * TBA * Moonlight Dragon -- Acquired from the Moonlight Tears Isle Event on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server, Acquired post Apocalypse. A MoonLight Shine and MoonLight Silver Breath Attack. Moonlight Tears Isle Event was an event programmed and advertised before the Homestead Noonsphere release but not to have its first run till after the Noonsphere release. It is an isle of lycanthropes and other creatures of the moon. Players would be able to acquire lycanthrope subclasses from this isle event which would become a once a real world year event. Dragon Tamer Level 90. Aria has 2 pet dragons. Kitra a Force Dragon from the Dragon Kings Revenge Event and Katra a Curse Dragon from the Dragon Kings Revenge Event. Aria named her pet dragons after her two real life pet cats. DragonKin Level 32. Aria only just acquired this Subclass. She use to be of the Dragon Warrior Subclass till she finished a long, lengthy, and difficult quest line that only Dragon Warriors may undertake to acquire the DragonKin Subclass. The DragonKin Subclass is an advanced version of the Dragon Warrior Subclass giving even more dragonic traits and abilities and adding dragon type to ones race but at the cost that it costs 4x the exp to level it up. Gaining the dragon type as a race comes with the disadvantage of also becoming weak to anti dragon attacks. Players with the DragonSlayer subclass gain a particular advantage against DragonKin subclass players. Aria being the first to discover and acquire this hidden subclass was given a special gift from the GM's in the form of unique character art. Aria's player chose unique dragon wings for Aria. Aria has two sets of quad wings with one set at her shoulder and one set at her hips. This in no way gives Aria an advantage over other DragonKin. Prize Gear: Other Gear: *Nymph Silk Gown: Artifact Class Raid Drop *Nymph Silk Gloves: Artifact Class Raid Drop *Nymph Silk Stockings: Artifact Class Raid Drop *Nymph Silk Slippers: Artifact Class Raid Drop *Nymph Silk Underwear: Artifact Class Raid Drop *Mana Surge Necklace: Production Artifact Class: Large Mana Regen *Mana Surge Bracelets: Production Artifact Class: Large Mana Regen *Mana Surge Earrings: Production Artifact Class: Large Mana Regen *Mana Surge Anklets: Production Artifact Class: Large Mana Regen *Dazang's Magical Bag: Quest Reward *Wyvern Flute: Production Phantasmal Class: Aria bought several phantasmal raid materials and commissioned max level crafter to craft her a mount flute. He super critically success'ed creating this phantasmal item by mistake. Summon's a very large wyvern as a mount. Can be used three times a day for four hours per use. *Newlyweds Apron Dress: Quest Reward In exchange for a temporary level drop it gives the user a moderate cooking sub-skill. *Flame Dragon Scale Oven Mitt's: Production Artifact Raises cooking success rate with fire and increases the outcome quality. Has immunity to flame and bad statuses that are related to it. *Cookware Arrangements of Verdun: Magic cooking knife found in a certain dungeon. Also acts as an outstanding food processor due to four rotating blades of wind that appear at the tip when used that can stir, shred, grate and whisk. *Combat Cuisine Spatula: Achievement Reward for winning 10000 Cuisine battles. Raises cooking subclass skill level. *Kanahagame Skillet: An iron skillet made by a Swordsmith who had fun in naming it. If properly cared for, it can be used throughout your life, and dishes won’t burn even if oil wasn’t added. Because it can be used as a weapon if swung heavily, it is suitable as a Chef's companion. Aria's first subclass was Chef. She doesn't regret giving it up but does miss it. For that reason she has gathered a few magical cooking items that allow her to cook simple stuff. Debauchery Tea Party Aria met the Debauchery Tea Party in an event. It was advertised as a super powerful raid boss that guilds would be allowed to attempt to fight by auction. Who every auctioned the most money got first chance to fight this raid boss. Many guilds tried but none succeeded. Then the Debauchery Tea party chose to give it a go. Aria was picked up as one of two pug members brought in by Shiroe who met Aria farming in high level areas. Believing her power would be a good addition to the powerful raid boss. The Debauchery Tea party put up an excellent fight and did quite well for awhile. Unfortunately the main ability of the Raid boss was Soul Shifter. Each time the boss used this ability its strengths, weaknesses, combat style, and patterns all changed. Shiroe did a great job trying to keep up but in time the raid party was wearing down and Shiroe was simply not fast enough to keep up. The boss finally managed to defeat it first party member, then the next, and the next. With each player that died, everything fell more and more apart. It became a race of the survivors to try to kill boss before they were defeated. But this boss wasn't a locked fight. Players could if they chose port out and then try to race back through a maze. It didn't take to many players dying before Shiroe ordered all defeated players to respawn and attempt to return through the maze. Unfortunately the maze proved more difficult than they hoped. It eventually came down to only two players. An Assassin and Aria with the boss on Aria's summon. After defeating Aria's summon the assassin used his most powerful skill which drew enough aggro to keep the boss from going after Aria. This gave Aria enough time to cast another summon. Aria summon entered the fight and tried to take aggro, but failed to do so before the Assassin died. Alone with certain death looming Aria resorted to the summoners last resort. She released the contract on her Summon. Aria's summon was to busy with the boss to be bothered by anything else. So Aria summoned another summon, sending it into to battle the boss then she released contract with it. She kept repeating this till she summoned at that time all eleven of her summons and released all their contracts. This desperate action worked. The boss close to defeat was pushed over the edge and defeated. Aria was the lone survivor and the lone player left in the boss room when it died. As such Aria was awarded all five Phantasmal Event rewards. Most in the Debauchery Tea Party did not like this outcome and a GM was called to fix this horrid mistake. The GM informed them that the Raid as a whole would be acknowledged as the winners of the event, but he would have to speak with his supervisors about their request at the loot being shared among the raid and not left to one lone lucky player. After two weeks the participants in the event raid were asked to gather back together. They were informed that as long as Aria agreed to give up her event drops they would allow this one and only time for the raid to roll on the loot. So one by one Aria was asked if she would hand over a specific drop for the raid group to roll on. Aria agreed with each item of the first four. When it came to the the fifth and final item Aria hesitated. This was the Circlet of Proficiency. Aria had come to realize the potential in this item and let her have the second subclass she most desired, but passed over for the Dragon Tamer Subclass. The GM asked two more times when Shiroe intervened. Shiroe spoke with Aria in private, then Aria warped out without a word to the rest of the raid party. Shiroe informed the raid the final item was Aria's for finishing the raid boss and being generous enough to share the rewards that gave them this opportunity to roll on four powerful phantasmal class items. Some accepted Shiroe's words, some didn't. Those that didn't ran a smear campaign against Aria as a selfish thief who couldn't be trust. Being powerful respected players the smear campaign worked. Aria was kicked form her guild when they were harassed about having Aria and everyone else refused to let her join a new guild. She was refused to join any parties or raids from then on. This forced Aria to learn to become a solo player and grow in skill and power alone. Due to this Aria came to hate all members of the Debauchery Tea Party and becomes quite aggressive when ever she met one save Shiroe. For Shiroe she gives some leeway but isn't on the best of terms with him either. Dragon King Raid Dungeon Dragon King Raid is a very high level legion raid to attack the Dragon King. This is a very difficult raid that only the most powerful guilds with multiple players having Phantasmal gear can hope to completely finish. The raid has many stages with powerful dragon bosses at the end of each stage. Most guilds only plan to do a few stages then warping out. Only a small number of guilds have ever defeated the Dragon King. It is in this raid dungeon that one performs the quest for the DragonKin subclass. Dragon King Revenge Event When player's attack the Dragon King Raid Dungeon they build up enmity with the Dragon King. When enough Enmity has been developed the Dragon King Revenge Event occurs. A legion of dragons spring forth from the Dragon King Dungeon and assault the nearby player cities. Players must defend the cities from the dragons onslaught. This event gives a lot of exp and provides lots of good loot for players who participate. Players who fight within the city gain powerful city buffs to help defeat the dragons, this comes at the cost that the loot dropped by the dragons is drastically reduced. If players leave the city and attack the dragons before they reach the city they do so without the city buffs but will gain full loot rewards from defeated dragons. Some dragons are exclusive to this event such as the Life dragon with its healing breath, the Force Dragon with it powerful non-elemental knock back breath attack, and the Curse Dragon with its multiple debuffing breath attack. Should players fail to save a city there will be severe consequences for that city. What these consequences are is unknown as players have always gathered to protect the cities. Not difficult to do with the city buffs. Player's working on the DragonKin subclass will lose allegiance points if they kill dragons of this event. Life Dragon's are full raid boss's. They are a more powerful version of the Healing Dragon which is party x6. It is capable of powerful heals, buffs, and summoning weaker party x6 dragons into support, max 4. Life Dragon breath weapon is a moderate range cone powerful heal plus Regeneration. Life Dragon's cast various buffs of attack, defense, speed, and more. Their biggest buff is their buff to dragon breath attacks increasing the power of breath attacks while at the same time reducing the recast timer. Force Dragon is a general leader of the Dragon King's Revenge Event. Only one has a chance to appear per event and is a raid x2 boss. Force Dragon's have an incredible amount of health, strength, stamina, a large amount of magic, and a moderate amount of intelligence and wisdom as well as enormously high defense. Force Dragon have one breathe attack, a long range non-elemental cone attack the sends opponents flying a great distance backwards away from the dragon. Force Dragon has a few special ability roar attacks. A very wide area of effect taunt roar, a very wide area of effect fear roar that doesn't effect dragons, and a very wide area of effect rally roar that negates damage for ten seconds ans only effects dragons. Every roar has a chance to temporarily deafen non dragons stopping all inter party, inter raid, and friend communication. Curse Dragon is a general leader of the Dragon King's Revenge Event. Only one has a chance to appear per event and is a raid x2 boss. Curse Dragon's have a large amount of health, moderate amount of strength and stamina, and an incredible amount of magic, intelligence, and wisdom. Curse dragon's have one breathe attack, a long range miasmac cloud the doesn't deal damage directly but layers multiple debuffs on opponents, health poison, magic poison, attack down, attack speed down, magic down, cast speed down, phyical defense down, magical defense down, evasion down, movement speed down, curse x+10. Curse Dragon's curse does nothing immediately, but should it's value exceed a player's level than the player instantly dies. Curse x is equal to current curse value, the value reduces at 1 point an hour. Curse Dragon are immune to being debuffed. Curse Dragon bite, claw, and tail attacks have both hp and mp drain. Curse dragon has many attack spells it can cast. DragonKin Subclass Quest The DragonKin subclass is an advanced subclass of the Dragon Warrior subclass. A player must be Dragon Warrior lvl 70+ to start the quest. The quest is started by speaking to a dragon NPC a short distance from the entrance to the Dragon King Raid Dungeon. The NPC appears as a hostile monster to any player not of the Dragon Warrior subclass and of the Dragon Warrior Class below level 70, if such players approach the NPC it will aggro as any normal aggressive monster. This NPC is full party difficulty and drops only coins as loot no items. To players of Dragon Warrior level 70 or higher may speak with the dragon to start the quest to acquire the DragonKin subclass. This dragon NPC will give the player a list random quests marked by difficulty. These quests earn the player allegiance points with the Dragon King. When the player has accumulated enough points they may enter the Dragon King's Raid Dungeon with the dragons having turned from aggressive enemy to NPC friendly. Only the first section of the Dragon King's Dungeon can be accessed this way. Killing any dragons in the Dragon King's Dungeon will lose the player allegiance points. Once inside this first section the player will find several NPC dragons, most just have normal lore dialogue, some will be usual NPC merchant's found in any city, one is a new quest giver for the DragonKin subclass. This one works just like the first NPC. You do random quests to earn allegiance points to unlock the next section of the Dragon King Raid dungeon. This quest cycle repeats with each section of the Dragon King Raid Dungeon till one unlocks the final section and speaks with the Dragon King who is the final quest giver. The Dragon King at first gives several allegiance point quests that a player must complete to acquire the last amount of points a player needs. After a player has enough points the Dragon King stops giving allegiance point quests and switches to the final series of quests. These are the hardest of the quests. One of which is to interfere with raid groups attempting the Dragon King Raid. Dragon Princess Due to Aria having so many dragon summons, two dragon pets, and being part dragon some players have taken to calling her the Dragon Princess. This is not said in a respectful tone. It said as part of a gag of insult claiming her more a monster than an adventurer. It is said with disgust and disdain. Grand Class Championship This was an event that was held just before the Homesteading the Nooshpere release. Twelve Championships were held, one for each class type. The focus was to find the strongest player of each class before the new massive expansion release. Many famous players showed up. There was to be four special prize rewards for each class championship. Aria was still known as a player to not be trusted or partied with. Forced to learn to fight solo to advance at all Aria became quite an adept solo summoner. Aria signed up for the tournament. The fights were one on one which played to Aria's strengths. Many strong level 90 Summoners showed for the championship and one by one they were filtered away in the Championship. Aria having many strong dragon summons and as well as her two dragon pets as a lvl 90 dragon tamer gave her an advantage few summoners could counter. Summoners found their best magical attacks a double edged sword with Aria's Mana Arc quickly replenishing her mana with every magical attack. This combined with Aria's refined skills at soloing in high level areas eventually lead Aria to victory in the championship. Aria was happy to be proclaimed the worlds strongest summoner but knew all to well that there were some summoners had they shown that likely would have defeated her. The rewards for the Summoner Championship. *1st Place: Proof of the Master: +2 to maximum contracts, -10% Summon Penalty *2nd-3rd Place: Proof of the Expert: +1 to maximum contracts, -6% Summon Penalty *4th-6th Place: Proof of the Journeyman: -3% Summon Penalty *7th-10th Place: Proof of the Novice: -1% Summon Penalty Each class championship had its own class specific rewards. These rewards are all magical class trinkets and no trade. This event will repeat post apocalypse after one year. The same rewards will be available to acquire. This item does not stack with other Proof of the Summoner. Copies can be used to upgrade to a higher version. Two of the same copy can be traded for the next higher up. These are trade in only artifact class trinkets. *Proof of the Grand Master: +3 to maximum contracts, -15% Summon Penalty *Proof of the Legendary: +4 to maximum contracts, -21% Summon Penalty *Proof of the Mythical: +5 to maximum contracts, -28% Summon Penalty *Proof of the Divine: +6 to maximum contracts, -36% Summon Penalty Summon Penalty is the -67% stats reduction from reducing a normal rank monster to a minion rank monster. The developers had announced that more than one such tournament had been designed and programmed to encourage more pvp. Nymph Queen The Nymph Queen is a Raid boss found in Nymph Valley. The Nymph Queen doesn't reside in a dungeon like many bosses but rather is an open world named spawn boss. Nymph valley is very far from even the nearest portal and takes players near two weeks to reach. For her level she is insanely hard to defeat in a straight fight. Due to difficulty and distance and the Nymph Queen's terrible drop rate she is an unpopular raid boss. The Nymph Queen isn't impossible to defeat. Clever adventures can find clues hidden around Nymph Valley. The clues point to ways to weaken the Nymph Queen and to one who has mastered all of them can severely debuff the queen by an extraordinary amount. Only due to these tricks is Aria able to face the Nymph queen solo and win. The Nymph Queen Drops a popular mage gear called the Nymph Silk set. The more pieces of the set the player has the more the stat penalties are reduced and the more the stat bonuses are increased. The Nymph Silk gear does not bind when equipped. The Nymph Queen can also drop 1 of 3 phantasmal level items once each. The Nymph Queen Regalia Set. This set is comprised of Crown of the Nymph Queen, Scepter of the Nymph Queen, Mana Arc of the Nymph Queen. Should a player have one artifact tier version each of the original set and one of the three regalia set items they many choose to take on the Nymph Queen subclass instead. This is a more powerful version of the Nymph Subclass. Aria tries to keep a monopoly on the the Nymph queen by farming her regularly hoping to one day get the remaining two phantasmal Nymph Queen Regalia item drops. Aria has made a decent money selling nymph silk gear items. Of course Aria has kept the five best artifact nymph gear items for herself. Nymph Silk gear can be decrafted to get Nymph Silk. Nymph Silk used in item creation decreases max health, health regen, and physical stat bonuses and enhances max mana, mana regen, and mental stat bonuses. If the item is made primarily of Nymph Silk is high quality it will gain shimmering visual qualities. Nymph Silk Wedding Gowns are particularly favored. Nymph Silk Drop Rates: 90% chance of zero drop, 9% chance of one drop, 0.9% chance of two drops, 0.1% chance of three drops. Drop 80% chance Magical, 19% chance Artifact, 1% chance Phantasmal. Magical/Artifact 25% chance Gloves, 25% chance Slippers, 20% chance Gown, 20% chance Stockings, 10% chance Underwear. Nymph Silk Stats: Zero Physical Defense, Reduces Max Health, Reduces Health Regen, Reduces Strength, Reduces Stamina, Raises Magic Defense, Raises Max Mana, Raises Mana Regen, Raises Intelligence, Raises Wisdom Nymph Silk Set Stats: Max Health, Health Regen, Strength, and Stamina reductions reduced by 2%/Magical Class, 5%/Artifact Class, and 10%/Phantasmal Class, Max Mana, Mana Regen, Intelligence, and Wisdom boosts increased by 2%/Magical Class, 5%/Artifact Class, and 10%/Phantasmal Class. Each piece has a Set Point value. This value changes Flavor Text and Subclass options. Set Point Values are +1/Magical Class, +2/Artifact Class, and 5+/Phantasmal Class. Set Point Value 1-9: No Subclass Unlock, Flavor Text: The wearers beauty raises to the limits of their race becoming a shining example of mortal limits of feminine beauty. Set Point Value 10-14: Nymph Subclass Unlocks, Flavor Text: The wearers beauty surpasses their races limits and slowly transforms them into a Nymph the embodiment of nature's immortal feminine beauty. Set Point Value 15+: Nymph Queen Subclass Unlocks, Favor Text: The wearers beauty raises to the limits of the Nymph race and slowly transforms them into the truest embodiment of nature's divine feminine beauty worthy of being a Nymph Queen. Nymph Silk Sheer Gown: Flavor Text: Beautiful shimmering sheer gown made by the nymphs to greatly enhance the feminine beauty of the wearer. Nymph Silk Sheer Gloves: Flavor Text: Beautiful shimmering sheer gloves made by the nymphs to greatly enhance the feminine beauty of the wearer. Nymph Silk Sheer Stockings: Flavor Text: Beautiful shimmering sheer stockings made by the nymphs to greatly enhance the feminine beauty of the wearer. Nymph Silk Sheer Slippers: Flavor Text: Beautiful shimmering sheer slippers made by the nymphs to greatly enhance the feminine beauty of the wearer. Nymph Silk Sheer Underwear: Flavor Text: Beautiful shimmering sheer underwear made by the nymphs to greatly enhance the feminine beauty of the wearer. Note: This is a highly prized item due to it being non standard equip. It is the only magical underwear in all the European servers. It was snuck in by the programmers. Crown of the Nymph Queen: Helm: Special Ability: Mana Burst restores all mana of all nearby characters to maximum and triples mana regen for x seconds. x = +6s/Magical Class, +12s/Artifact Class, and +30s/Phantasmal Class. It has a twelve hour cool down minus x hour cool down where x is based on set bonus. ½h/Magical Class, 1h/Artifact Class, and 2h/Phantasmal Class. Five artifact nymph gear items plus the crown equals seven nymph gear items for minus seven hours. Flavor Text: This radiant shimmering crown connects to the unlimited flow of magic throughout the world allowing its wearer touch into that infinite flow of mana. Resulting in it wearer to surge with mana, to glow from their most delicate spots, and radiate an unsurpassed radiance of purest feminine beauty. Scepter of the Nymph Queen: Single Handed Weapon: Special Ability: Mind Strike deals magical damage in the form of physical strikes plus bonus damage based on a players highest mental stat (intelligence or wisdom) in place of the strength stat plus bonus damage based on x set bonus. x = +2%/Magical Class, +5%/Artifact Class, and +10%/Phantasmal Class. Special Ability: Mind Eater steals a players mana and gives it to the character with every melee hit. Flavor Text: This scepter gleams with the power of royal decree backed by the force of the weilder's mind every strike is a devastating blow of raw magic that eats away at the targets mind and shares that with the weilder granting them ever greater charismatic feminine beauty. Mana Ark of the Nymph Queen: Cloak: Special Ability: Mana Siphon creates a magical field around the wearer that absorbes mana from any magical attack that effects the wearer and channels that mana into the wearer. This does not stop the magical effect from effecting the wearer. Special Ability: Soul Guard protects the wearer from all forms of mana damage and theft and reduces exp loss based on x set bonus. x = +2%/Magical Class, +5%/Artifact Class, and +10%/Phantasmal Class. Flavor Text: This rich elegant royal cloak enshrouds the wearer channeling all surges of mana into their soul and ark protecting their soul from harm so they may always radiate with regal feminine beauty. Reaching Endeavors Aria was working on two endeavors when the apocalypse occurred. First is the acquisition of the remaining two Nymph Queen Regalia set items on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server. Second was the finishing of the very long and difficult Signature Quest line on the North Wen Server. This is a quest line for when a player finds that one perfect item that is most true to them. By completing this quest line the item becomes soul bonded to the character and gains a large boost in power. A character may only ever have a single item signature bonded to them. There are 10 stages to this quest and each stage must be completed solo and level adjusts to the level of the character. This is what makes this quest line so difficult as you can never work to become more powerful to make it easier to complete. Due to the difficulty and lengthiness of this quest few ever complete it. Every two quests completed results in a +10% defense and stat boost. Abilities will only be upgraded on the completion of the 10th and final quest. Upon completion of the 10th quest a player will receive a GM notification congratulating them on the completion of the quest. That their item will be sent to the design team for a fair and balanced upgrade, and that this process can take awhile. Upon completion of the upgrade the player will possess an enhanced version of the original item. Artifacts will become on par with phantasmal and phantasmal will become super phantasmal. Should a player change their mind about their signature item they aren't trapped forever with their decision. They may speak to an NPC and submit approval to redo the signature quest line. The player must then wait 30 days then return to the npc. Then trade the npc their current signature item which will then be ceremonially destroyed. After that the player must allow their soul to recover which takes 90 days. After all that the player may choose a new item to become their signature item and begin redoing the signature quest line once again. Aria is on the 10th quest in the line which is to defeat a grand spirit beast solo. The grand spirit beast becomes a copy of the player gaining the highest of health, mana, and stats of either the players or its own and gains all the players abilities on top of its own monster abilities. To face the grand spirit beast and lose is to suffer a -1% to health, mana, and all stats non removable curse that lasts 1 real week. If a player tries again before the curse fades the timer is reset and the two curses add together. Aria has chosen her Circlet of Proficiency as her signature item. She has tried many times to defeat this beast and failed many times. Should she ever succeed and finally finish the signature quest and fully soul bond with her Circlet of Proficiency it will upgrade to the Circlet of Mastery and its ability will upgrade to allow her to have a 3rd subclass. Post Apocalypse After the apocalypse people were much less harsh than before. The exile Aria was under before the apocalypse didn't seem as important to people afterwards. Aria wasn't one to just forget but was more inclined to forgive to those who showed real sincerity in wishing for it. Category:Female Category:Summoner Category:Fox Tail Category:Real Life Male